1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a body side part and a trim component.
2. Description of the Related Art
German laid-open specification DE 10 2005 042 688 A1 discloses a trim component for a motor vehicle having a wing and a side door. The trim component is arranged between mutually facing end sections of the wing and side door and has an air exchange opening. German patent DE 37 16 700 C2 discloses a body for a passenger car with a common basic design that can be produced in two variants. The first variant is hatchback version with tailgate and the second variant is a notchback version. An additional tail part can be welded to rear edges of outer side walls. Vertical or substantially vertical welded connecting points on each side are concealed by a ventilation grille or a covering strip. German patent DE 24 14 157 C2 discloses a lateral trim component for motor vehicles that is arranged under a joint running horizontally. A trim component is provided between a door cutout and a wheel arch and is fixed by easily detachable elastic clip elements to a chassis of the motor vehicle.
The object of the invention is to simplify the production of motor vehicles having a body side part and a trim component.